1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for mounting a member, such as a post, onto a plate or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, posts and other members have generally been secured to base plates or panels by screws extending through the plate and threaded into the post or by nuts threaded over studs extending through the plate and either formed integral with the post or suitably secured thereto. Such screw mounting devices are relatively expensive and often result in stripping of the screw threads, particularly when threading the same into or over plastic material. Also, such mounting devices cannot normally be used in blind hole situations where it is not possible to gain access to both sides of the base plate.